


Niam Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, guiche piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: niam, guiche piercing kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niam Drabble

Niall knocks on the door of his boyfriend’s house, standing back and clasping his hands gently behind his back. Liam opens the door a second later, clad in a pair of grey sweats and a tank top. He grins widely when he sees Niall.

 

"Hey, baby," He says, opening the door so Niall can come in and then hugging him tightly when he enters.

 

"Hi, daddy," Niall whispers, burying his face into Liam’s neck. When they pull away, Liam closes the door and leads Niall over to the living room. Niall sits down carefully and denies Liam’s offer to make tea for them.

 

"Where’ve you been, lovely?" Liam asks after he’s sat down next to Niall. "Haven’t seen you in ages." Niall sits up then, leaning over and linking his hand in Liam’s.

 

"I got you a present, daddy," he says, biting his lip. Liam gets a pleased look on his face, and then leans over to press a kiss to Niall’s lips.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, babe.” He says, rubbing down Niall’s back and stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. “What is it?” he asks. Niall pulls away and leans back against the armrest on the couch, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his jeans.

 

Liam sits there and watches, face completely neutral as Niall pulls off his jeans, leaving himself clad in only boxers. Liam gives a reassuring smile when Niall looks up at him, and that’s all the boy needs to pull of his boxers and grab onto his cock, lifting it up and exposing the new piercing he has on his perineum.

 

Niall keeps his eyes on Liam’s face, worried that the older man won’t like it. They hadn’t discussed Niall ever getting a guiche piercing, but Liam had mentioned one day how much he loved them, and Niall wanted nothing more than to make Liam happy.

 

“Babe,” Liam chokes, crawling down the couch so he’s between Niall’s legs, not once taking his eyes off the piercing. “Fuck. Yo-you… pierced it? For me?” He asks, looking up at Niall. Niall blushes and nods, biting his lip nervously.

 

“How long have you had it?” Liam asks, sitting back and tracing his finger over the skin, causing Niall to shiver slightly.

 

“Tw-two weeks,” he says, fisting his hands into the couch, the skin down there still so sensitive. Liam nods, moving his finger back and forth from Niall’s balls to his hole. 

 

“How long is recovery time? Few months?” Liam asks. Niall shakes his head, careful to not shift his body too much. Liam sticks two of his fingers in his mouth, coating them in spit so it’s easier for him to tease Niall’s hole.

 

“Er, the guy said between six to nine months, so. I’m sorry, daddy. I know you want to play but it needs to heal properly. And it’s still kind of sore.. I’m-”

 

“Sh,” Liam says, pulling his fingers away and wiping them off. “Baby, it’s fine. We’ll have plenty of time to play when it’s healed. Just gives me something to look forward to, right?” He says, leaning down and licking gently around the silver ring, careful not to touch anywhere too sensitive. “Fuck, babe. Love you so much,” he murmurs, kissing his way up the inside of Niall’s thigh.

 

“S-so you like it, daddy?” He asks. Liam looks at Niall after that, the boys face bright red and so, so cute. Liam grins and crawls gently between Niall’s legs so he can pepper his face with kisses.

 

“I love it, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on tumblr!](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
